rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Airdtrìath
Airdtrìath (Gaelic: aird high and triath lord, lit highlord), those who, upon their First Death, transform to immortal futanari, as aging ceases. Immortals, where no aging takes place, healing is at an accelerated pace, there are ways an Airdtrìath can die: If the body receives a high amount of damage, either at death or after; If drowned or placed underwater before awakening, this includes being buried. The body of an immortal needs fresh air to regenerate. An airdtrìath is not born with both sets of genitalia, only one of his body type or sex. The second set of genitalia develops after First Death, the first time the highlord is killed. It is then, during a couple weeks of coma that the body takes on the characteristics, male taking on a vagina, woman taking on a phallus, an androgynous boy developing both the A-cup breasts (using Japanese cup size), vagina with ovaries, and an androgynous girl grows a phallus and testicles. Airdtrìath The term "Highlord" is reserved for an extremely limited group of individuals who, chosen by birth, are immortal and very hard to kill. A highlord may be of any sapient species, though to date, there has not been any verifiable evidence of chimæra highlords in existence. They are differentiated not only by their immortality, which cannot be seen, also by their sexuality, they are futanari. In this world, Pangaia, futanari can be of three basic body types: male & female and male & female androgynous. Male futanari are have predominantly male characteristics along with a vagina. The futanari has a "full package", penis, scrotum and testis. A male futanari has no ovaries in his womb, this means he is fertile as a male only. A female futanari has predominantly female characteristics along with a penis. There are no full packages with the female futanari, just the penis. They have ovaries making the fertile as a normal woman. Finally, the androgynous futanari are born with androgynous characteristics, where one cannot determine the gender, male or female, without obviously male or female attire. Of course, whichever gender decided by these means will be incorrect. For the androgynous futanari, the genitalia seems to be of a young, prepubescent individual, both the male genitals and female. The phallus is short and thin, as a prepubescent male, his scrotum & testis which have yet "fallen". The vagina looks to be of a prepubescent girl, as well. Though looking at this genitalia which appears to be before reaching the age of puberty, even the absence of pubic hair. they are fully fertile. You read it correctly, "they are fully fertile." The androgynous futanari have both male and female reproductive organs, both fully functional. The heights and weights are dependent on the species male and female characteristics. An androgynous highlord will, by body size and weight, appear to be that of one who is entering puberty for their race. A highlord is not born with the futanari body, rather they will be male or female, sometimes with androgynous features. The transition to the futanari body, immortality and other highlord abilities, takes place at the highlord's First Death. The initial rebirth, resurrection or whatever you want to call the act of transferring from that death to life, take several days as the body and mind must go through many changes. The actual resurrection takes place in a couple of hours, though the body will be in a coma until it has completed the physical alterations. It is after the initial death, resurrection, and coma the body will be futanari. All later resurrections will take a couple hours opposed to several days. Airdrìgh Airdrìgh (Highking) is the airdtrìath ruler for Afallon, a large nation in Europa. Currently, and as far back as anyone saves the eldest of the airdtrìath (Myrddin, Rycharde and, possibly Random, not to forget about Kaine). (see Glossarium Pangaia § Airdrìgh; Airdtrìath; Afallon; Europa; Kaine; Myrddin; Random; Rycharde) Dorchatriath Dorchatriath (Gaelic: dorcha dark + triath lord) There are no names denoting a highlord who has "fallen" to the dark side. Darklords is used here to show those that have gone to the dark side. They are highlords in all ways. Immorality, futanari, gender, etc. So, there could be an androgynous highlord commanding large numbers of warriors, fighting for the dark forces, despite their youthful appearance. Dorcharigh Dorcharigh (Gaelic: dorcha dark + righ king) First Death Dealing with the airdtrìath, first death is the first time a (proto) airdtrìath dies, brought about violently opposed to natural death due to old age and the like. No one fully understands why these violent deaths seem as a requirement for first deaths. The first death brings on a metamorphosis as the body takes on the healing and immortal qualities, the futanari physical characteristics, and so on within the airdtrìath. As these changes take effect, they are in a deep coma after the first resurrection takes place not long after their death which takes several minutes, topping over an hour is most unusual. When the airdtrìath wakes from the coma, which takes approximately four to six month, they are confused as to their newly grown genitalia and other changes they may have noticed, has no reason to know they are an airdtrìath even if they know that they exist, and most likely not knowing the events and changes that occur during the "birth" of one. Airdtrìathan and their harems One of the drawbacks, some say advantages even conveniences, to be an airdtrìath is the intense, sometimes violent, sexual urges that must be managed, especially by the younger airdtrìath. This often falls to the harems most newly transformed airdtrìath pursue to establish. With a harem, one may not exhaust any one individual through the sexual drives of the transformed. As time wears on, as in decades, even centuries, airdtrìath gain control over these desires where a harem is not required though some continue to keep. Airdtrìathan and dorchatriathan Airdtrìathan * * * * * * * * * * * Dorchatriathan * * * * Category:Airdtriath Category:Futanari